canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Governor
Governor was a title. Appearances * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones * The Mandalore Plot * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * Crisis on Naboo * The Disappeared, Part I * A Death on Utapau * In Search of the Crystal (Appear in flashback) * Crystal Crisis * The Big Bang (Appear in flashback) * Dark Disciple * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part II (Appear in imagination) * Thrawn, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part V * Thrawn, Part VI * Bottleneck * A New Dawn (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Special Report: Lothal Jobless Rates Hit All-time Low (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * Spark of Rebellion (Mentioned Only) * The Rebellion Begins (Mentioned Only) * Droids in Distress book (Mentioned Only) * Droids in Distress (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks (Mentioned Only) * Empire Day (Mentioned Only) * Ezra's Duel with Danger (Mentioned Only) * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook (Mentioned Only) * Assessment (Appear in hologram) * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy (Mentioned Only) * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * The Siege of Lothal (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Legacy (Mentioned Only) * A Princess on Lothal (Mentioned Only) * Steps into Shadow * The Antilles Extraction * Sons of the Sky * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * An Inside Man * Legacy of Mandalore * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part I * Rogue One, Part II * Rogue One, Part III * Rogue One, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One, Part V * Rogue One, Part VI * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Fully Operational * An Incident Report (Mentioned Only) * Change of Heart * Verge of Greatness * Bump * End of Watch (Voice only) * The Weapon of a Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Shu-Torun Lives (Appear in flashback) * Lando, Part I * Inbrief * Twilight Company * Shattered Empire, Part II * Shattered Empire, Part III * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End (Mentioned Only) Sources * Sio Bibble in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Blaster * The Art of Star Wars: Uprising * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Dawn of Rebellion * Alexsandr Kallus in the Databank *